The Angels and The Fairies!
by UrTypicalFangirl0928
Summary: This is a collab of both Fairy Tail and Kid ICarus! What will happen when the world of Fairy Tail and the world of Kid ICarus meet? Read to find out what happens when both Angels and Fairies meet together! *note: Characters and ocs belong to they're rightful owners, I own Lilith Blackheart* This is the works of RubyThePheonixChild and myself, UrTypicalFangirl0928.
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

The Angels and the Fairies!

Starring: Betty and Annabelle!

Featuring: The Stars Ocs of course! Along with the characters from Fairy Tail and Kid Icarus!

_ Prologue: Lilith

~Lilith's POV:

'As already in Fairy Tail since I was a kid, I knew everybody… but the question is… do they know me as well as I know them?' As I snap back into reality thanks to the fighting between Natsu and Gray, I get up and take the two troublesome knuckleheads apart saying in an agitated tone, "Stop fighting for once...please? It just ruins the mood…". Forgetting about her notebook.

Hello! RubyThePheonixChild here! This is a collab with my friend UrTypicalFangirl0928. Hope everyone Likes!

~Lilith's POV:

'What would happen if I left...what would happen if I told them who I really am...what if I told them the truth?'I was lost in thoughts and memories until a chair to the back knocked me back into reality, making me drop my candy. "Seriously?!"I angrily yelled at Gray and Natsu."Sorry." They said together, and moved farther away from me to continue my eyes, I got up and used my ice magic to trap both Gray and Natsu in separated ice cages, saying in a calm voice, "Stop."

~Ayumi's POV:

It seemed like a normal day. I had pocky, music, and my pet owl, Dusk. What more would I want?I decided to take a walk around town. It was fine until I heard a large BAM! From the building I was walking in front of, the Fairy Tail Guild Hall."Holy Bagumba, What's going on there?" I asked Dusk, who hooted in response. I noticed that the doors to the guild hall were open, so I took the opportunity to look whole place was a MESS! Table were broken and scattered everywhere, the request board was in shambles, and two boys were in Ice Cages in the middle of the room."Why can't I melt this?!" The Pink-haired one said angrily, making a fireball and slamming it against the top of the cage. It made a sound identical to the Bam I had heard earlier."I heard this guild was crazy, but this is a whole nother realm." I said to myself, shaking my head. "Do you need anything?" A girl, probably 19, asked me in a sweet voice. "Does this always happen?" I asked her, and she nodded. "It's just what happens here. My name is Mirajane, by the way."

~Lilith's POV:

I looked at the newcomer and back at Natsu. "Because Pyro, water and ice dominate fire…."As I turned to Gray, I smirked and said, "You could easily get out if you wanted to... but somethings telling me that your gonna get me back ten times worse! But I have Erza on my side!" I said, worried because he didn't respond at all, he just looked at me. I shook off the feeling. As I regained confidence, I said calmly, "I won't let either of you out...not until you two apologize to eachother and to our guest... alright?" I smiled as I know that won't ever happen knowing Gray and Natsu won't ever do that.

~Ayumi's POV:

"Come in!" Mira said to me, and I followed her to the bar."Say, who's that?" I asked, looking over at the girl who had probably been the one to trap the two boys in Ice Cages."Oh, that's Lilith. She's Best Friends with Erza." Mira explained to me."Lilith, huh? That's a nice name."I heard her scolding the two boys, trying to force them to apologise, and by the looks on their faces, they were gonna give in soon."She looks like the boss of those two." I said, chuckling."She and Erza can be very intimidating." Mira said, also giggling at the boys' expressions."Say, are you in a guild?" she asked suddenly.I shook my head."No, but I'd like to be in one. Problem is, my arm can be intimidating." I told her, pointing to my right arm, which was not actually there; in it's place was a copy finely carved out of Ice."Well, we all can be intimidating. Would you like me to see if the master will let you join? He's not here now, but he'll be back soon."Sure enough, right as Mira spoke, the doors flew open and in came an 88-year-old man. He was very short, white white hair on the sides of his head and a shirt with the Fairy Tail mark on it."Master, you're back!" Mira exclaimed happily, walking over to him. "This girl wants to join Fairy Tail!"He looked me over. "What's your name?""Ayumi." I answered him."What magic do you use?""Wand magic."He looked surprised. "I've never seen anyone who uses that. Could you give me a demonstration?

~Lilith POV:

I smirked as I waited for the two to apologize. Lucy walked in and immediately noticed Gray and Natsu in Ice cages. Lucy said, trying not to laugh, "Have they been fighting?"As I looked up to meet with Lucy's face, I smiled."Yes… one of them hit me with a chair...and as punishment… they have to apologize to each other…"Lucy laughed. "Goodluck you guys!" looking over at Natsu and Gray and then walking home. I sighed as I let both Gray and Natsu out."I can't stay mad at both of you forever...that's why I'll leave you to Erza!" I giggled and I knew that was the worst thing possible in their world. 'Who is that newcomer? Why do we let just let anyone in? Master would have to look at her anyway…'I pondered as I walked to my room and playing music on my record player. My miniature pet ice dragon, Drake, landed on Gray's shoulder. Drake softly clawed at Gray's shoulder as a gesture of a'Hello'. As I wonder why Drake is on Gray I put on some nice classic rock music and I lay on my bed, and then I blush and facepalm as I know why Drake is on Gray.'He's probably clueless…how am I supposed to tell him that I like him!?' I get back up and start reading an ice magic book, trying to get my mind off of Gray Fullbuster.

~Ayumi's POV:

I pulled out my wand. It's Cherry wood, 11 inches, Unicorn Hair fuzed with Dragon Heartstring."Lumos Maxima!" I said, waving , an extremely bright light came from the tip of my wand, bright enough to blind anyone who tried to look straight at it. The dragon on the grey-haired boy's shoulder flew backwards, hit his head against the Pink-haired boy's head, and was knocked a couple seconds, I said "Nox", and the light faded."Good enough for me!" Master Makarov told me."You're in!"Mira went to get the stamp while some of the guild members came to talk to me."I've read about your magic!" A girl with blue hair, Levy, told me."It's like the magic in the Harry Potter series!""That's why I love it!" I told her, waving my wand so that a bunch of red sparks came came back with the stamp. "What color and where?" She asked me.I thought for a moment, then pointed to my Ice arm. "Here, right below the shoulder in...White."

STAMP.

"Wow!" I said, admiring boy whose head the Ice dragon just hit came up to me."Where'd you lose your arm?". He asked plainly."In a fight with one of Zeref's demons." I answered simply. "Cool." he , a girl with black hair, a black crop top with black fishnet underneath, and a Fairy Tail mark on the left side of her stomach."Where did you say you were from?" She asked me in an aggravated tone."My family lived in the North Polar Circle." I explained cooly."We were in the northernmost village in the world.""Sounds like a great place...Why did you leave?" She smirked, a bit less aggravated than before."The village was destroyed by the same demon that took my arm. I'm the only survivor." I told looked down as she remembered that Gray had a similar story. "I'm sorry for your loss…""It's fine. My brother was actually taken, not killed, so he might still be alive. Besides, It's not like I'll never see anyone again." I said in a sort of depressed girl put a hand on my shoulder. "No worries..You're one of us now." She smiled as she remembered that it was Natsu, not her, that originally said that to Lucy.

"What's your name, anyway?" She asked me.

"Ayumi." I told her. "What's yours?"

"Lilith."

END OF CHAPPIE 1. Is this Good? Word count: 1540.

Oh crap. We didn't put any Kid Icarus in it XP Anyway that was both RubyThePheonixChild and

UrTypicalFangirl0928 writing... And we will write you… another chapter….BUB BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger From the Sky?

_**CHAPTER 2: Stranger From the Sky?**_

 _ **This is Chapter 2 of The Angels and Fairies! Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Pit's POV** : Third Person

"Hey, Pittoo!" Pit shouted through his laurels.

"What?" An irritated voice answered. It was Pit's twin, Dark Pit. "And Don't call me that!"

"Lady Palutena said that Medusa has been revived, so we need to find her and stop her!"

There was a groan from Dark Pit's end as he appeared next to Pit.

"Tell me why I'm needed again?" He asked Pit, shaking his head as they activated the power of Flight.

"Lady Palutena says that she's more powerful than ever!"

Pit replied, somehow cheerfully for the topic they were discussing.

Suddenly, a burst of Black Magic nearly wrenched the two angels out of the air.

"I think we found her." Pit said as they swooped down.

Medusa was wreaking havoc on a local skyworld town.

Medusa!" Pit shouted as they landed near her, boys pointed at her heart.

"Hello, Pitty-poo." She said in a mock sing-song voice, aiming at then with another burst of black magic. Pit managed to dodge, but Dark Pit was knocked off his feet.

"Pittoo!" Pit shouted, dodging another attack.

Dark Pit shakily got up.

"I'm fine, worry about her!" He exclaimed as Medusa aimed at not Pit, but him. It hit Dark Pit straight in the chest and he was knocked out.

"Tsk, Tsk." Medusa said as she used magic to tie op Pit, causing him to fall on his knees.

"What should I do with the two of you?"

She walked over to Dark Pit and snapped his laurels in half.

"No one to help you now, Fallen Angel!"

She opened up a portal next to her.

"Time to die, little FLY!" She exclaimed as she threw Dark Pit headfirst into the portal.

"PITTOO!" Pit yelled, but it was hopeless.

Now, Medusa walked over to him.

"Now, what should I kill you with? Mabe-"

But she didn't have time to finish because Pit had driven the Palutena Bow threw her chest. She dissolved into hearts, which Pit collected.

"I'm glad she's taken care of," He said sadly, picking up Dark Pit's broken Laurels. "What happened to Dark Pit?"

* * *

 **Lilith's POV** :

I felt stranger than usual… the demon inside felt stronger as ever. Probably because I fed it candy. No matter.

"I'll be at the lake practicing!" I yelled, to make sure the others heard so they weren't worried about me. I walked through the back doors, and onto the docks that lead out into the lake. I noticed something strange about the sky, but shook off the feeling and I got into an ice spell stance, I was going to summon my ice serpent, Hebi, and then I smiled, forgetting I was wearing less layers of clothing than before, I was in very short shorts and a tank top. I looked over to Hebi and waved over to him. He was turning the lake into a skating rink. "Hebi… what are you doing? You're freezing the lake!" I exclaimed. Hebi let out a disgruntled huff. "Fine… have it your way…" I sat down on a heap of snow, not feeling the cold and watching Hebi do his thing. Then I looked up to the sky. There was a star that was flickering like crazy. "What…?" I muttered confused. 'It's just a dying star…. No worries….it will be reborn soon enough' I thought to myself. And then my thoughts turned over to the newcomer, still having a strange feeling about her.

 **Ayumi's POV** :

"Hey, Lilith! I called as I went down to join her at the lake.

"Hey." She said as I sat down in the snow right next to her.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked me.

"I told you, I grew up in the coldest village in the world! I don't really get cold."

She chuckled. "Nice."

"Say, what's wrong with the sky?" I asked suddenly, looking up.

The star I had seen Lilith looking at earlier seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. I didn't seem to be a star, either. I gasped as soon as I saw what it was, mere seconds before It fell into the lake.

I ran over and pulled a teenage boy out of the water.

The ice serpent growled, disgruntled, most likely because the fallen stranger broke his ice sculpture of himself.

I looked the boy over. He had untidy black hair and a black tunic that was patterned with gold.

He seemed to be hurt. He had cuts and scrapes all over his body, and his ankle had broken when he his the Ice sculpture. He back seemed to be burnt.

"What should we do?" I asked Lilith.

"Bring him to the master." She suggested.

I nodded and slung the boy on my back.

"You sure you can carry him?" She asked me.

"I'm stronger than I look."

I replied walking to the door.

Lilith pulled open the door and shouted, "Master!"

"What?" Master Makarov asked, but he stopped when I brought in the boy.

"Set him on the table!" He yelled, and Team Natsu moved so I could set him down.

"Where did you find him?" The master asked me as he looked over the boy's wounds.

"Lilith and I were by the river when he just seemed to fall out of the sky." I told him.

He used a spell to heal the minor wounds, and bandaged up the boy's broken ankle.

"Take him to the infirmary." Master ordered us, and we obliged.

 **Lilith's POV** :

As I watched Ayumi bring in the stranger from the sky, I just stopped and I thought. 'Why are we helping him? Who the heck is he? More of... _What_ is he?'

"I know you have your doubts," Ayumi said, surprising me. "But he would have drowned if we had left him. And no one, no matter how bad, deserves to be left to die." I looked down. "I guess you're right…" I mumbled and started helping Team Natsu patch him up.

I sigh as I watch the others fix up the stranger. Lucy noticed I backed away and asked, "Are you alright Lilith?"

I didn't answer, I just stared at the ground. The others finished patching him up and I walked back outside, without a word and I did a spell that had ridden all of the ice I had created, including Hebi. 'Whoever or whatever he is… he can't be trusted… if the others trust him and I'm the only one left…. Oh well… I'm not letting my friends get hurt ever again.' I sternly thought to myself. I sent Drake back into the room where the stranger is.

 **Ayumi's POV:**

I could tell that Lilith had doubts, but I knew that she would get over them. After all, any relative of Pit isn't gonna be bad. It's impossible.

As I thought this, the boy woke up. I noticed his eyes were the color of Red Wine-not a normal color. But then again, I'm not one to talk.  
"Where am I?" He asked. He sounded a bit like Pit.

"The Kingdom of Fiore, in the town of Magnolia." I told him as Team Natsu cleared out and the Ice Dragon that Lilith made flew in.

"What happened?"

"Hard to explain." I told him."You sort of fell out of the sky last night. The Master fixed any minor injuries you had, but your left ankle is broken."

He looked at me as if he recognized me, but couldn't place me.

"Anyway, you must be hungry. What's your name?

"Kasai." He told me.

"What do you want? Master says that you should stay in here for a while."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

I went down to get him something. As soon as I went into the guild hall, Lilith approached me.

"You were quite eager to talk to him...why?" She asked me.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I know his brother, and I recognize him. He's not from here. I knew him from my old village."

"Wait a second...you know this guy?! I thought you said you were the only survivor of the demon's attack!"

"He and his brother used to visit." I answered. "In fact, He happened to visit a day after the attack. He saw me burying my parents, searching my ruined house…"

Tears started to form in my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"His brother was heartbroken, as was he. They had made many friends in the village, regardless of how cold it is. Problem is, his protector, Miss Palutena, saw it fit to not come back. I haven't seen him in Nine years."

Lilith looked to the side. "I'm sorry…." She walked off, and I got Kasai some food.

He healed very quickly. In fact, he was back on his feet the next morning. Makes sense, seeing as to what he is…

 **Lilith's POV:**

'Today is a really day…' I thought to myself, hoping it would distract me from what's going on. I noticed Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray were in my room and I got up. "What are you guys doing here?" I said, already knowing why they are in my room. "Well duh we're starting a job!" Natsu said obnoxiously. I smiled and I started to prep for the job. "What are we doing this time?" I asked, hoping it was something harder than usual.

"This guy is paying loads of jewels for whoever gets rid of this curse on an island." Lucy said cheerfully. I smiled as I put on my scarf and I walked next to Gray and the rest of the team onto wherever we needed to go, completely forgetting about the newcomers.

* * *

SKYWORLD

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asked through his laurels.

"Yes?" The Goddesses' voice rang in his head.

"What do you think happened to Pittoo?" Pit questioned the goddess sadly.

"I don't know, Pit." Lady Palutena answered. "All I can see is that he landed somewhere in EarthLand."

"Earthland? Isn't Ayumi there?"

Lady Palutena gasped. "You're right, Pit!" Maybe I can communicate with her-send her a note!"

"That'd be great! I hope she found Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed happily. "I hope Ayumi gets it!"

"So do I, Pit." Lady Palutena said hopefully.

"So do I."

* * *

END OF CHAPPIE 2. Good? Word count: 1727

Thanks for all the reviews! (Even though it was just us XD)

See you in Chappie 3! Bye!

-RubyThePheonixChild

-UrTypicalFangirl0928


	3. Chapter 3: In Touch with an Old Friend

**Chapter Three: In Touch with an Old Friend**

 _ **This is Chapter 3 of The Angels and Fairies! Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Ayumi's POV:**

I had to admit, I was confused as to how...What was his name again? Nah, I'll call him kasai...got here. I thought he and Pit couldn't come here anymore! No matter. I was at my house, pondering this. Had an enemy sent him here? Probably, just because of the fact he was hurt and unconscious when he arrived.

As I thought this, a bright ray of sun appeared in my room. It didn't come from the window, though.

"I know that light…" I said, amazed as a note appeared out of thin air. I went over and picked it up. As I watched, words appeared on it in Emerald green ink. It looked as though someone was writing it before my eyes.

 _Dear Ayumi, wherever you are,_

 _This is Lady Palutena. I am writing to you on account of Dark Pit. He was thrown into a portal by Medusa, and All I can gather is that he arrived in earthland. Have you seen him? Pit and I are worried sick._

As I finished reading this, the words vanished, and a Quill appeared, loaded with Midnight-blue ink.

I took it and wrote,

 _Dear Lady Palutena,_

 _Dark Pit is fine. He came out of the portal a couple meters away from where I was at the time. He is doing well, don't worry. Tell Pit I said hi._

 _-Ayumi_

The words I wrote faded, and I could tell the Lady Palutena and Pit were reading them over. Before the letter also faded, one more word appeared:

 _Thanks._

Lilith's POV:

As we set up camp in a cave, I admired how the rocks formed and how the ice formed around them...meanwhile… Natsu,Happy and Lucy were freezing. "WHY IS SO DANG COLD!?" Natsu exclaimed, trying to warm up with his fire.

"You picked the job you dimwit!" Gray fired back at him and alas, they fought. I chuckled while I gave my coat to Lucy. Lucy was confused and then looked down, and mumbled, "Typical ice wizards….". I smiled and wandered through the cave, reminding me of where I trained as a little girl. I wiped the tears off of my face and said,

"I miss you dad."

 **Ayumi's POV:**

I hadn't told anyone other than Lilith that I'd known Pit: In fact, not even my parents knew. There was Yukatara, of course, but I didn't know if he was alive. If he was, he was probably weak.

I walked to the guild and saw that the inside was, as usual, in ruins.

"Yeesh." I said, shaking my head.

Suddenly, someone spoke right behind me, making me jump.

"What'ya doin'?"

It was Levy.

"Hi!" I said, still a bit pale.

"Hello! I was wondering, could you help me with this?' She asked me, handing me a book.

"It's...weird. Even I can't understand it."

Makes sense, seeing it was blank.

"Specialis Revelio!" I said, and words started to appear.

"Thanks!" She said as she walked off.

After that, I called Dusk and left. No point in staying if the place's a mess.

After I was back home, I was another note.

It was written in Red ink, but it didn't look like blood. It read:

 _Miss you._

I'd never seen that handwriting before, so I had no idea who it was.

"I wonder…" I said, having a sudden suspicion. But no, It couldn't be. He was locked up.

Yukatara couldn't have sent it...could he?

 **Lilith's POV:**

I looked around, not realizing that Gray was close behind. I look to a wall and I see an ice box and it has a lock, I grip my necklace with a key tight and walk over. I knew I recognized the cave, but how was it cursed? I shook off the feeling and I walked over to the locked strong box and I tried my key on it.

Click.

I opened it and I wanted to cry. It was my mother's charm bracelet. It held both her soul and her power, behind it was a letter. It read:

 _Dear Lilith, I knew that you would come back… but we aren't here…. Your father and I were going to give this to you on your birthday… but… your father was very sick. I hope you understand that we love you dearly and I hope that this will remind you everyday for now on._

 _We miss you!_

 _-Mom and Dad_

I sniffled. 'I will never forget you guys… I will always love you…' I cried silently. I put on the bracelet and looked over to see Gray reading one of my father's ice magic book. "I take it your parents were wizards…" Gray said cooly.

I nodded and said, "My mother was an Water Wizard and my father was an Ice Mage… they were the best…" I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't be offended by that. "I'm sure Ur was as well…. Hehe.." I trailed off awkwardly.

 **Ayumi's POV**

I didn't have much time to ponder on the mysterious letter because I needed to practice my magic. I went to my house and into my private library. I pulled on a book titled 'Secret passageways by library'. Yes, that's the name of it. It opened up a secret passageway into a holographic chamber.

I switched it on, wondering anxiously what situation was awaiting me.

Dementors. I was surrounded by Dementors. This was bad-I had never been able to produce a Patronus, owing to the fact i've never had a happy memory. I quickly hit the 'Off' lever on the hologram generator and sighed. Man, I'm pathetic. Not one happy memory.

 **Lilith's POV:**

I smiled and looked up to Gray, "You know…you and Natsu shouldn't fight against each other as often as you do…" I said.

"Why?" Gray questioned, but still reading."Well… you want to be the best… right?" I replied, and then smiled. "Well of course… somebody has to.." Gray said, confused.

"Then you both need to find balance... peace… like Ying and Yang…" I tried to explain. Gray sighed and said, "That makes sense… I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was…."

I got up and hugged him, "You already are…"

How about END OF CHAPPIE 3. Good? Word count: 1065. Hope more people review!

-RubyThePheonixChild

-UrTypicalFangirl0928


	4. Chapter 4: Pit?

**Chapter 4: Pit?!**

 **Pit's POV:**

It's been three days since Dark Pit was thrown into the portal, and Lady Palutena still can't find him. We know that he's with Ayumi, though: that's reassuring.

"Lady Palutena?" I asked the Goddess of Light through my laurels.

"Yes?" She responded.

"I'd like to go after Dark Pit."

Silence. Lady Palutena seemed to be thinking it over.

"Are you sure?" She asked after a while.

"Yes." I told her. "Portals will open in the same place, right? So I'll come falling out of the sky right where Pittoo did!"

Lady Palutena sighed. "Okay. But you need to remember this: Earthland is different than here. How will have the ability to call your wings at will, as well as cast the Power of Flight."

"Really?!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yes. You will also be able to call upon your weapons at will. But you will not be able to use your laurels."

"What?" I responded sadly. I'd never been outside of Lady Palutena's range of hearing before. To be honest, the idea sort of scared me.

"Take this." A soft light appeared next to me, bringing with it a quill and parchment.

"Use this to communicate with me in real time." Lady Palutena told me. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" I told her.

She opened up a portal and in I went.

 **Lilith's POV:**

'HOLY CRAP WHAT AM I DOING!?' I mentally panicked, yet staying in Gray's arms. 'We are on a mission…. No distractions... ' The Angel on my right shoulder told me. 'No he's the one you love! Just do what your heart tells you!' The Demon on my left shoulder exclaimed. I sighed and I looked up to Gray and said, "Why don't we go make sure that theory is correct…. After all… Natsu hates the cold..". Gray looked down at me and smirked, "I need to pound him anyway for last fight anyway…" as he said that he walked off to find Natsu.

I sighed and sat back down. 'What _am_ I doing?' I wondered and then my thoughts were placed back on the New people. 'I swear if there is another one of them or they destroyed the guild I'm going to go insane!' I mentally screamed. 'Maybe…. I already am…' I thought and then I got up, and I heard yelling and the noise of destruction and I smirked.

Lucy tried to get them apart, yelling at them, telling them to stop, but I just sat and watched. My thoughts and memories took over. "We need to get them out of here!" my mother yelled. "Not until they are prepared! They aren't ready to take on the world yet! Especially Lilith!" My father yelled back. My mother in tears, I held my brother in my arms. "Have faith in our daughter! She's beaten you before…" She then looked at me. "She is going to be cursed if you don't let her leave!" She was on her knees, begging father to let me go. That's when I ran out of the cave with my brother, leaving them behind. That was 7 years ago. "SNAP OUT OF IT LILLY!" Natsu yelled, shaking my shoulders. I just looked down, not realizing I was crying.

 **Ayumi's POV:**

I was outside the guild hall. I had left because everyone in there was drunk. "I can't believe you can drink at 15 here!" I told Dusk, who Hooted in response.

As I sat in front of the river, my mind drifted to Pit and Palutena-dono.

I wondered if it was fate or a coincidence that caused Kasai to find me.

I looked up at the "star" that Kasai fell out of.

It started to get bigger.

"Oh, great…" I said, shaking my head and watching it. It seemed to be screaming.

My mouth fell open as I realized who it was.

Pit landed in the water with a splash, soaking me.

After a couple of seconds, Pit emerged, coughing and spluttering.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." He said shakily.

I laughed.

"Pit!" I exclaimed, running over and helping him out.

"Ayumi!" He said happily, hugging me.

"Ayumi, are you back-" the voice of Kasai came from behind us.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed, running over to his twin.

"How are you here?" Kasai asked him, confused.

"Lady Palutena sent me here to find you!"

"Shh!" I told him, and he fell silent.

"His name is Kasai here, Pit." I explained.

"Kasai? Didn't see that coming!" He said happily.

"Yeah." Kasai commented.

"We should go somewhere else." I said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because everyone in that building is drunk, and I don't want to go back for a while."

Pit wrinkled his nose. "Yeah."

A giant ice dragon growled, perched on top of the building. It was clearly disappointed.

 **Lilith's POV:**

'Well I'm dead… I can't hide it from them anymore…' I thought to myself.

"We need to get out of here… now." I told them.

"Why? What's wrong Lilith?" Lucy asked, confused. "This is where I trained as a kid… whoever doesn't use ice magic will be eternally cursed with insanity…" I tried to explain. "And I can't take this place anymore… too many horrible memories…" my voice started to crack. "Ok…" Gray said, trying to reassure me that everything will be ok. "We didn't find anything here anyway…" Lucy said. "Let's get out of this freakishly cold cave anyway!" Natsu exclaimed, already at the exit of the cave. "Aye!" Happy agreed with Natsu. "Then let's go!" We all went out if the cave. 'Farewell Lilith…' I could practically hear the cave call out to me. 'Goodbye mom…' I mentally said and then ran out with the others. "Where to now?" Lucy asked. "There is a village nearby… we could stop there." I said. Natsu was already running with Happy down a trail which lead to the village. I smiled as Lucy ran after them. Gray and I just walked the rest of the way, not minding the freezing winds and snow. After all… we are Ice Wizards.

 **~Timeskip to the Village~**

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US THE RUIN WAS IN RUINS!" Natsu yelled at me. "How was I supposed to know it's been 7 years since I've last been here!" I yelled back. Lucy was groaning, "We're going to freeze to death…".

"Not on my watch! Happy get some sticks!" Natsu said, trying to reassure everybody. I start wandering through the ruins of houses and I see a piece of paper sticking out of the snow. "What's this…?" I picked it up and wiped the snow off and then was shocked. "This is Ayumi's Family… this must be the village she was talking about…" I said to myself. I put it in my bag and zipped it closed. I wandered through the house even more and something sparkled and caught my eye. I go investigate and I picked it up, "It's a necklace with different colored feathers…. It's probably Ayumi's or something…" I said and I put that in my satchel as well. I remembered a spell that makes shelters, out of ice and I smirked and walked over to an open area and got into the spell's stance. "Ice Make: Shelter!" I said and a giant ice circle formed around me and a giant igloo appeared. "Wow!" Lucy exclaimed, walking inside the igloo.

Natsu, Gray and Happy sighed as they were trying to make one themselves and brought the firewood inside. "Lilly's igloo is better than yours…" Happy said. Natsu growled but then smiled, "Thanks Lilly you're a lifesaver!" Natsu admitting that I'm actually better than him. Shocked, I examined him, "Are you feeling alright Natsu?"

"I'm perfectly fine… why?" He asked confused. Gray was laughing his butt off. I smirked, "You just admitted that I won and you lost." I said.

"Yea… so?" Natsu questioned. "Nevermind…" I smirked and I help set up the campfire. "I'll be looking around some more.. I'll be back later…" I said, at the entrance of the igloo. "Ok be safe!" Happy said, happily.

"Did you want anyone to come with?" Gray asked.

"Only of they want to…"I smiled and walked out.

Gray got up.

"You love her~" Happy teased. Gray blushed ever the slightest. "No…" he growled.

Natsu looked at him, "Are you sure… cause it seems like it…" he responded. Lucy laughed. "Well… it's not like you don't love Lucy!" Gray fired back at Natsu. Lucy stopped laughing. Natsu looked over to Gray, "You want to fight, eh?" He growled. Gray sighed, "Look..m I may have developed _feelings_ for Lilith… but then you never denied you loved Lucy… so.." Gray explained.

Happy smiled and said, "He got you there Natsu."

Natsu was dumbfounded, and Gray left to find me.

 **~Outside of the Igloo~**

I looked around and I saw what was left of a graveyard and I started brushing the snow off of the names on the tombstones. "The people who did survive probably didn't have time to bury the ones who didn't make it after Zeref's attack…"

But then I remembered what Ayumi said.

 _I was the only survivor._

I got up and looked down. "It's just sad…" I sighed. "What was?" Gray asked. "Ayumi…. She was the only survivor of Zeref's attack…" I responded. Gray looked down and said, "Sounds familiar…"

I looked down. "She has to live with that… her family.. her friends… all…

 _Gone…_ " I said. "Something still doesn't feel right… doesn't that sound strange… how _she_ was the _only_ survivor?" I asked. "Come to think about it…. Yea it does…" Gray had come to realize the same thing.

I turned around and said, "We should get back…"

"Yea…" Gray said.

I started walking but then Gray grabbed my arm, but it was a soft touch. "Wait… I wanted to tell you that I-" I cut him off with my finger to his mouth, telling him to 'Shh…' and smirked. "Tell me later.." I whispered and then pointed to inside the Igloo, Natsu and Lucy were kissing and Happy was banging his head against a wall. I held Gray's hand and with the free hand I knocked on the side of the entrance, "Well… took long enough…" I said, smirking. Lucy and Natsu jumped and immediately started blushing. "Awww" I smiled. Happy growled at Lucy, "What did you do to Natsu!?"

Natsu was completely lost. I smiled, and I mentally told Gray that I feel the same way. Gray was shocked but didn't really show it and blushed only a little. 'I'd do anything to make him happy… especially after what he has gone through…' I thought to myself.

"We will be going back to the guild tomorrow…" I said.

 **Ayumi's POV:**

The next day, the three of us went back to the guild.

"Maybe we can get you into Fairy Tail!" I told Pit as we came through the doors of the guild hall. No one seemed to be drunk anymore, except for Cana. We sat down at the bar and got sodas.

"Hey Mira, is the Master here?" I asked Mirajane.

"No, He's taking the day off." She answered brightly.

Behind us, Team Natsu came in through the doors.

To my surprise, Lilith came up to me.

"Hey… um… on our last job…. We came across your 'ruined' village… and I found these…" Lilith put a necklace and a photo next to me and then left.

I gasped. The necklace that my Mother had given me a week before she died was right in front of me, along with a family photo.

"Lilith?" I called out to the rain/ice Mage and she turned around.

"Yea?" She responded.

"Thank you. My mom gave me this a week before she passed. It was the last thing I ever received from her. Oh, that reminds me, can we speak in private?"

She nodded, then noticed Pit.

"Another one…"

She followed me outside that back doors and eat the river.

"I can tell you're suspicious. Ask me anything, and I'll answer with complete honesty."

"As I said before… I already know enough about you...at least to trust you…"

"What about Kasai and his brother, Pit?" I asked.

"What of them? You clearly have some connections with them… so you'll be able to make sure they don't hurt anybody or the guild… I have no problem...but if they or you do something… there will be no mercy." She said and then walked off.

"Well that was cheerful." I told Dusk, who hooted.

"But really...I thought I'd never see this necklace again." I told myself, putting it on. I then picked up the photo and examined it.

"Good thing we were in Earthland when this was taken, or it would raise a lot of questions."

 **Lilith's POV:**

'What did he read?' I wondered. 'Oh well…' I shook off all the panic, trying to relax. Then I thought of something, 'Deliora… Zeref's demons… could it be connected somehow?'

I kept on thinking about how the two may be connected, then I realized, 'Could those twins be angels? Or at least fallen angels…'. I sighed and I put on some soothing music on my record player.

Drake flew in. "Hi Drake…" I said, kind of in a depressed manner. Drake perched on my shoulder, ruffling his wings.

"What if I am crazy?" I randomly asked Drake. He cocked his head to the side, probably disagreeing.

I started reading another magic book, then Natsu walked in. "Why are you always reading you nerd?!" He obnoxiously asked me.

"Do you _want_ me to hurt you?" I threatened. Natsu smirked, "Well Ice Princess is reading too… and I'm bored."

I smirked and closed the book, "Outside or inside?" I asked.

Natsu was shocked, "Wow you're actually going to fight me?"

"Why else would I be asking?" I asked.

"Outside…" He said, then running back downstairs.

"Well… this will be fun…" I said then jumping out the window.

~ **In the Guild Hall~**

"Oh wow they're actually going to fight each other?" Lucy asked Mira. She nodded and said, "They're fighting outside."

"Why?" Came a voice from behind them. Ayumi had come to watch, Pit and Kasai at her side.

"Well… they usually fight all the time… except… Natsu never challenged Lilith before.." Mira explained.

"I predict a quick win by Lilith." Ayumi said, smirking.

"Who knows who will win…" Gray said. "I've never seen her fight before… at least against someone in her own guild." He added, then getting up to go outside. "This will be something I'd like to see…" Erza said, smirking. Lucy sighed, "Well… everybody's going to go watch...I don't low who to vote for…" She said confused.

"You guys going to go watch?" Mira asked the trio of newbies.

"Are you kidding? This is so gonna be great!" Pit exclaimed to nods of the other two.

"I've not seen Natsu's magic before." Kasai commented.

"What does he use?"

Mira smirked, "He's a Dragon Slayer…. He uses fire magic… don't get on his bad side…" She explained.

"So, he can breathe fire and such?" Ayumi commented.

"Natsu can take on any trait a dragon has...so yes… he can."

Mira said.

"Cool!" Pit exclaimed, eager to see Natsu's magic firsthand.

 **~Outside the Guild Hall~**

I noticed that almost everybody came outside to watch Natsu and I fight. "I'll go easy on ya, Ice Princess.." Natsu taunted. "You're the one who's going to need a head start, Flamey.." I fired back.

The audience 'Oohed' as in 'Oh you just got burned'. Natsu growled, "Now I'm all fired up!".

As he said that he came in headfirst to attack me, I easily dodged. "Olè!" I said, smirking. Half of the audience cheered, including Pit, Kasai and Ayumi. Erza chuckled.

"You're gonna regret that! Fire Dragon: Talon!" He yelled, attacking me.

"Ice Make: Shield!" I quickly put up and ice barrier between Natsu and I, causing him to faceplant into the shield.

More of the audience laughed more than cheered. Natsu growled, 'Why is she beating me up so easily?!' He wondered.

"Do you give up yet?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Not in a million years!" He yelled back at me, getting up. "Fire Dragon's: Roar!" Natsu used his attack.

"Ice Make: Lance!" I quickly attacked him back.

The attacks collided and then dissolved when they hit.

"What!?" Natsu and I both questioned at the same time. I looked down and then back up at Natsu. "Water Lock." I said and then trapping Natsu in a water bubble, that he can't escape.

'She didn't even break a sweat!' Natsu mentally screamed and then passed out. I let him out of the Water Lock and then his body fell on the ground. "What did you do to him?!" Happy yelled at me.

"He's just sleeping…" I told him.

'I just framed myself… they're going to want to know…'

 **Ayumi's POV:**

After Lilith's easy win, I invited Pit and Kasai to my house.

"Why did you leave?" Pit asked abruptly as I served Blondies.

"W-what?" I stammered, taken aback.

"You left without warning! Why?" Pit repeated.

"I'm being hunted back there, you know that. Remember the injuries I had the day before? I couldn't take it, I had to flee!" I told him sadly.

"Okay. By the way, these are good!" He changed the subject quickly.

 _I know I should have told you, but the less anyone knows, the better,_ I thought, taking a blondie.

END OF CHAPPIE 4. Good? Word count: 2915. Thanks for the review!

-RubyThePheonixChild

-UrTypicalFangirl0928


	5. Chapter 5 Fallen Angels

**Chapter 5: Fallen Angels**

 **Lilith's POV:**

I ran back inside and into my room, locking the door behind me. I look into my mirror and see that one of my eyes is completely black and hints of purple. 'No… no… this can't be happening…'

"Lilith are you ok!?" I hear both Erza and Gray outside the door. 'They deserve to know…'

I cover my demon eye with hair, and I opened the door, "Yea… I'm fine…" I said quietly.

"Lilith…" Erza said in a dark tone.

"What?" I barked back.

Erza was shocked, "Are you ok?"

"No…" I sighed.

I handed her one of my father's journals that held the most formation about me being part demon.

"This will explain…"

I closed the door and sat on my bed.

"Gray. Read." Erza handed him the book.

"Why me?!" Gray asked.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"No ma'am." He replied shakily.

 **Ayumi's POV:**

I felt bad about not telling Pit and Kasai the truth, but if I told them, they would probably desert me. After all, that's what everyone else did…

Thinking hard, I entered the guild to the usual chatter.

"You okay?" Mira asked me as I sat down at the bar.

"Yeah." I told her. "Just thinking."

In the corner, I saw Pit and Kasai talking, probably about yesterday's conversation. I sighed. If they knew who I was and what actually happened in my past, they would...no, I can't think about that. I ordered a Root Beer and brought out a book my Dad had given me. It was a leather bound copy of all the Harry Potter books in one. On the side, there were 7 Wands: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort, and a copy of my own. My dad always said that I was like Harry: No parents, 2 best friends, a Villain who wants me dead. I agreed with him.

As I read, part of Team Natsu came in through the door, reading a book. They were absorbed in it, but that wasn't my issue with it. What I hated was that it was a demon book, one my dad had gotten banned from Sk-my home country.

Dusk landed next to me, a letter in her beak.

"Thanks, Dusk." I told her, taking the letter. She hooted and flew off to join Pit and Kasai as I opened the letter.

It read:

 _Dear Ayumi Hana,_

 _I know where you are. I'm coming for you, and I will kill anyone in my way, starting with the Angels._

There was no signature. I went white.

"Oh my Palutena." I breathed.

"They found me!"

 **Lilith's POV:**

'Why now Zeref…' I put my head in my hands and then I get up and start packing my stuff up. "Why are you leaving dear?" I hear a voice in my head.

'Because… I can't risk their lives… just got your information Zeref… I am not your granddaughter…' I mentally replied.

"Oh but you are Lilith Blackheart…" Zeref's voice echoed through my head.

'And I will kill you…' I commented. I forced myself to break from my thoughts, "I need to check on Natsu…" I got up and then I noticed that Drake is a dark navy blue, instead of a light ice blue. "Drake are you ok?"

He gruffed and then laid down.

I sighed and then I finished up packing.

~In the Guild Hall~

Gray was sitting at a table, alone reading the journal l

 _Entry 38_

 _I've done all I can to help her… Trinity and I… have done everything in our power to stop Zeref possessing Lilith completely. When we found her, next to the Tower of Heaven… she was just a child… when she told us who her grandfather was… we took her in and tried to make her forget… by telling her all the horrible things he's done...that was 7 years ago… now.. she's a very intelligent ice and water wizard… I hope she doesn't think of who she thinks she is… as a bad thing… she's almost old enough to leave on her own…_

 _Until next time…_

The rest of the words were all faded. "Zeref's granddaughter…. Never saw that coming…" Gray said to himself then looked over to Ayumi and then raised an eyebrow, 'Why is she so pale?'

Gray closed the journal and walked over to Ayumi, "Are you alright? It's like you've just seen a ghost.." He asked her.

"I…" She was too shaken to speak. Gray took the letter out of her hands and read it.

"Angels…?" He questioned.

"Pit and Kasai. T-they have the Aera ability, so the have the nickname 'Angels'." She said, breathing heavily.

"Well that's nice…. Mira… get her an 'actual' drink… she needs it…" Gray said, then walked off to check on Natsu.

'First, Lilith is freaking Zeref's granddaughter...now there's freaking angels roaming the guild… what else?' He wondered.

 **Ayumi's POV:**

"Gray, I'm 14, I'm not old enough to drink." I said shakily.

Gray laughed, "Take a look at Cana!"

"I know. I...Kasai and Pit need to go. They need to run for their lives, and everyone here does as well." I told a suddenly silent guild hall.

Lilith spoke first. "Mind as well tell everybody why…"

"Fine." I got up and started to talk. "This note is from the followers of Hakai, the Demon that tore apart my village, that killed my people. You wanna know why? They're after me. They were then, and they are now."

Lilith paled. "We are all staying here… we are Fairy Tail… we stick together…" her voice cracked.

"If everyone's staying, then you need to know something. I'm...not human."

Everyone was shocked, even Pit and Kasai.

"I'm an Angel. But unlike every other angel, dead or alive, I was born with…" I activated my Aera ability, "Butterfly wings."

"How is that bad?" Natsu asked me.

"Because...These wings are the reason my Village was obliterated, the reason my parents fled skyworld, the reason I've been tortured my whole life. What we're up against is the whole underworld army, as well as Hades, Medusa and Hakai, as well as all his supporters."

"Well it sounds like it's better than being related to Zeref…better than being the reason Deliora destroyed those villages…the reason Erza had to risk her life… the reason why the guild was put in danger… because all he wanted to do was take me back...yet… they treat me like family… that's the joy of being in Fairy Tail… no matter _who_ or _what_ you are… we are all family.."

I gave a shaky smile.

"You don't get it. The whole continent was wiped out because of me. Over a Billion people, humans and Angels alike, lost their lives because of my wings. And I had to watch Every...single...person...get murdered in front of me. I wish I was you."

"No you don't… so far… I call it even…. I was the source if insanity… the reason my parents killed each other… I am the source if insanity in this world… and if you think you have it bad just because you're a 'special' angel or whatever and you blew up a whole continent… doesn't mean you'll be hated for who you are…" She looked at me, one of her eyes were demonized.

"That's not all. My brother was stabbed in the chest before getting dragged off. I've been tortured, literally tortured, my whole life. I have this ice arm because I was tortured. And to top it all off...Everyone killed each other. That's what Hakai does: tortures people into wiping each other out. It was horrible, and because of it, I watched all my friends shoot each other." I had tears in my eyes.

Lilith had no emotion in her face at all, "So what? We've all done something in our lifetimes that still affects us today….but if you want to leave… I'm not stopping you…" She said. Her normal eye had tears forming, but the demon one just had the look of insanity.

"I want to fight. I'm just saying...we're up against over a trillion enemies, and we're not getting any help. I'm wanted DEAD in skyworld. That means over 3 trillion Angels have permission to shoot upon first glance. Even the goddess of Light wants me dead." I finished and re equipped, a bow appearing in my hands.

The whole building shook.

"They're here." I said, pulling out my wand and putting it in my bow.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, to cheers from all the guild.

"Let's fight for our guild!"

Cliffhanger! END OF CHAPPIE 5. Word count:1447. Make sure to review!

-RubyThePheonixChild

-UrTypicalFangirl0928


	6. Chapter 6:Fairy Tail VS The Underworld!

**Chapter 6: Fairy Tail VS. The Underworld!**

 **Lilith's POV:**

' _Well crap'_ I facepalmed. "Ok…so… we'll debate who has a worse past later! We have to protect our guild…" I said. Of course… Laxus walks in. "Well well… an enemy attack… are you guys going to need any help?" He teased like the jerky he is. "This is your guild too, Laxus!" Erza told him. "Yea so? This ain't my fight…" Laxus barked back at her.

"You realize that they're gonna target and attack you either way, right?" Ayumi told him, pointing her bow at him.

I sighed, knowing what he's here for and then I stand my ground, "Look… I know you want to fight… but your stupid.. we're about to be attacked…" I told him.

Laxus grinned, "You just know that I'm stronger than you… so you're backing out…" he teased, then was punched in the face at the same time by both Gray and Natsu. "Shut up you moron!" They scolded him. I sighed in relief, "Thanks guys… now.. let's go.."

They nodded. "Aye!" Happy said.

"Ok… Kasai, Pit, and Ayumi… you guys take the left side of the army, Cana, Bisca, and Alzack… take the right side… Team Natsu and I will take the center… Alright?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, and Ayumi spoke.

"Don't hold back. These things are deadly, so we need to actually destroy them to win! Let's go!"

"For Fairy Tail!" We all cheered and then took our positions.

Erza equipped into her Darkness Armor and was battling perfectly, as always. Natsu was taking the beasts out one by one, burning them into ashes, yelling stuff like "No one attacks Fairy Tail!" and "I'm all fired up!".

"So how does your power work?" Pit yelled at Ayumi, using the Palutena bow to shoot Reapers and Reapettes.

"Like this! Bombarda!" She yelled back, shooting the enemies. The arrows blew up the targets on contact.

Gray was impaling the creatures coming his way with Ice Make: Lance. I was using dark magic, making my enemies dissolve one by one with each blast I cast at them, knowing that each time I use dark magic, the more Zeref has access to me.

 **Ayumi's POV:**

It seemed like we were doing good until there was a flash of black magic and Medusa appeared.

"Well, well, well!" She said in a singsong voice, clearing the reapers away so the two of us could fight.

"I could have sworn I killed you!" She said, looking at Kasai, "But no matter. I'm after the butterfly!"

She sent a blast of black magic at me, which I easily avoided.

"That voice...I've heard it before…" I thought as I dismissed my bow-with my wand it.

"What are you doing?" Pit shouted at me as my wand vanished.

It had clicked in my head as to who the woman was-and I was pissed.

"Now you're powerless." She said in a sing-song voice.

A red glow started to come from behind my Midnight-blue eyes, making me look mad. Pit and Kasai started to back away.

"What?" Lilith asked them.

"Last time her eyes did that, she murdered all her opponents, set their corps on fire, collected the ashes, and now they're on display." Kasai told her.

She went pale, but then twitched and smirked.

"Well, look who's just laid out their deathbed!" Medusa cackled.

I snapped my fingers, and thick chords come from all sides, binding Medusa tightly.

At this, my outfit started to change. Instead of the Polo shirt and Shorts I was wearing, it was replaced by a spiky black crop top, a short black skirt and high-heeled dragon leather boots. My wings, which used to be a delicate blue and purple, were now a spiky black.

"Crucio!" I yelled, putting my hands out in front of me. At once, Medusa started screaming as if a knife was being run down her throat.

I cackled. "Now who's the bad guy?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

Everyone looked unnerved.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Medusa yelled.

"Not until you get a taste of the pain you caused me!" I told her, upping the pain. The red was bright in my eyes now, and Medusa looked like she was going insane.

"PLEASE!" She screamed, insane with pain.

"Ayumi! Stop!" Kasai yelled at me.

"SHE GAVE THE ORDER TO DESTROY MY HOMETOWN!" I yelled, upping the pain yet again. "SHE'S THE REASON MY FRIEND WAS MURDERED A WEEK BEFORE, THE REASON YOU HAD TO HELP ME BURY MY PARENTS! SHE TRIED TO KILL KASAI TOO! SHE DESERVES THIS! DON'T YOU GET IT?! SHE'S THE REASON THAT YOU'RE IN THIS MESS! SHE'S ALSO THE REASON YOU CAN'T FLY ON YOUR OWN!"

Pit gasped. I had never told him this.

"Then let me help." He said, surprising me. He and Kasai pulled out a weapon that I had given them, one that robs the victim of all their air.

Seeing this, I said "Crucio", and the pain stopped.

I requipped a lightsaber and held it to her neck.

"Who sent you?" I asked, pressing it against Medusa's neck and cutting the skin. Pit and Kasai aimed the air cannon at her and activated it.

"Hakai!" She choked, her voice stretched with pain. She was slowly turning purple.

I cut off her hair. The snakes withered and squirmed for a minute before burning.

She screamed. "Stop! Mercy!"

"You didn't give mercy, so I won't-unless…" I took the lightsaber off her neck and Pit and Kasai deactivated the weapon. They backed away, sensing what I was going to do.

"What?" She asked.

"Bring me Yukataro, and I'll spare you." I told her.

She scoffed. "No can do. He's de-"

"Then say hello to Hades for me." I drove the lightsaber into Medusa's chest and up through her head.

Lilith stopped what she was doing. Pit and Kasai winced.

"Natsu!" I barked. The Fire Dragon Slayer ran up to me.

"Yes?"

"Burn her."

Natsu lit medusa on fire as I told him too, and I watched her burn with a mad grin on my face.

I collected medusa's ashes in a glass jar labeled "The Death of Medusa" and put it in my pocket.

"She will never mess with a Hana again." I said coldly, summoning a black drink that looked like pure darkness.

"I'll be back." I told everyone, walking into the woods.

Everyone watched me as I left.

"Wow...That's not what I expected." Erza commented, still a bit pale.

"That's that happens when Ayumi gets mad." Kasai said, shrugging.

"Say...how many bottles of her enemies' ashes does she have?" Lilith asked Pit.

"34."

"What?!"

* * *

I sat in the woods, toasting to my inner darkness.

The drink I had was called the Drink of the Sith. It was really just black cherry punch with some special healing mix.

Dusk hooted and fluttered down to me. She is an Unusual bird, with brown feathers, Gold eyes and a Maroon beak.

I have always been able to understand her, even though I sound crazy when I answer.

She hooted again.

"Yes, that was her-the one that gave the order for Hakai to attack my town."

Hoot.

"Medusa, that's her name."

Hoot Hoot Hoot.

"She can be revived?! Then I can see her die over and over. That'll be fun."

Hoot. Hoot.

"Yes, I need a hobby."

My clothes faded back to normal, and my eyes lost the red glow.

I sighed. "I probably need to go back to the guild. For some reason, I have a bad feeling about next Thursday."

Hoot Hoot Hoot!

"Oh no! The end of the world! No more Pocky!" I teased. "And you're right. I'm probably a bit intimidating now. I'll go back tomorrow."

I looked up at the sky. All the stars were out, and the "star" that Pit and Kasai fell out of was twinkling.

"I miss being there." I said to Dusk, who looked up at the sky and gave a small "Hoot" of a yes.

"Do you think that what Medusa said is true? That Yukataro's-"

Hoot Hoot.

"Really? You sense that I'll see him soon? That's good-or creepy, depending on how we meet again."

Hoot Hoot. hoot, Hoot.

"Yeah, that's what I hoped that you meant. Say, I wonder if Lady Palutena still hates me."

Hoot.

"Hey! I am not crazy!"

Hoot, Hooooot?

"I-I don't LOVE him." I said, turning red. "Can we go back to my house for the night?"

Dusk blinked and took off in the direction of our home.

I sighed, shook my head, and followed her.

Dusk, I could tell, had the same bad feeling that I did.

Question was, did she know something I didn't?

 **Lilith's POV:**

'Even though Fairy Tail won the fight… I still feel like it's not over… I mean.. what Ayumi did… and having her in the Guild… that's what's bothering me.. I'd she gets ticked off, she can simply kill someone at will… I have to do something...' I wrote in one of my _many_ journals.

My thoughts traveled to the major pain in my side.

'It's just a major flesh-wound… no big deal' I thought to myself, and re-freezing the wound to try to numb it out.

"You need to get that patched up…" Gray said behind me.

I jumped, not knowing that he was in my room.

"Ice won't numb it down for long…" Gray said.

I sighed, really not feeling like getting up.

"Well… have it your way…" he said coming my way.

"Gray what are you doi-!?"

I was about to ask but then he picked me up and started taking me to the infirmary.

I couldn't help but slightly blush.

Then I noticed the streaks of ice going across his chest and arms.

"You need to get patched up as well…" I said, worried.

Mira saw us and started to head to the infirmary as well.

Gray set me down on a bed and sat on another.

Mira walked in and got her supplies.

"You guys got hurt pretty badly… you alright?" She asked, starting on me first.

Both Gray and I sighed.

Mira gave me stitches that went around my whole right side.

"Just what I needed… another scar…" I sighed and layed my head back.

Mira went over to Gray and started fixing him up.

And of course… Laxus barged in.

"Wow you guys suck…" he teased us, mainly me.

"Says the one who bailed out on fighting in the first place…" I snapped back.

Laxus growled and got up in my face, "I'd watch your mouth if I were you…" he responded.

"Or what Sparky you gonna zap me?" I barked back.

Mira tried to cool things down, "Laxus stop…. Get out of here…."

"Or what pwetty widdle pwincess?" Laxus teased.

Gray got up and glared at him, "Shut your mouth…"

"Is that a challenge?" He said.

I sighed as I grabbed Laxus' face and froze it.

"No… he meant literally…" I mumbled and layed back down.

Laxus tumbled backwards and knocked himself out on the doorframe.

Natsu came running in, but tripped over Laxus' body and face planted.

Natsu mumbled something like, 'You guys ok?' but it sounded like 'You guhs uh kay?'

"We're fine…" Gray said.

Natsu put a thumbs up.

 **Ayumi's POV:**

The next day, I went back to the guild. I could see that many people had injuries. Sadly, this was only the start.

As I entered, absorbed in Harry Potter, people went white. I could hear whispering, but It didn't make sense. Was I that intimidating?

The only people that didn't act scared were Pit, who tried to act as though he didn't notice me, and Kasai, who facepalmed.

"Ayumi!" He called.

"Hm?" I looked up.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked me.

"Oh, It's-" I looked at the cover. Someone had pasted a fake title on it, reading _The Art of Murder._

"Pit!" I whined, ripping the fake title off. The whispering stopped.

"What?" He asked, trying to look innocent.

I took out my wand. Many people backed away.

I gave it a casual flick. There was a flash of white light, and Pit was hanging upside down by his right ankle.

Several people laughed.

"Hey!" He shouted, mostly to me and Kasai, because we were laughing the hardest.

I had never seen Kasai laugh before: It was a great change from the emo I was used to.

"Haha!" came Laxus' voice from behind us.

"Man, you people are busted up!" He exclaimed. "Pathetic."

"Laxus, you're daft if you think that this is a fight that you can avoid." I told him, my voice suddenly british. Whenever my British accent comes out, It means I'm in a controlled rage.

"Oh, whatever!" He said, rolling his eyes. "Like a little butterfly like you can stop me."

I waved my wand, and Laxus was blasted back. He hit the opposite wall and slid to the ground unconscious.

I heard a puking noise behined me, and I turned to see Pit a nice shade of green. I undid the spell and gave him a barf bag.

"Please don't do that again." I told him.

He nodded.

"Man, you're such a wimp, Pit." Kasai said, still smirking.

"Wanna see if you're any better?" I asked him, pulling out my wand.

"No." He said quickly.

After that, the hall went back to its usual chatter. Kasai, Pit and I sat at a table in a corner, drinking sodas. Pit was still a bit green.

"Say, should we take a job?" I asked the two of them.

"Maybe. We do need money to buy a place." Kasai said, shrugging.

"Well, where have you two been?" I asked.

"Camping. We're used to it." Pit said.

"Well, I have a guest room if you two need it." I responded. "Just sayin'."

"That might be nice." Pit commented.

"Hey, Ayumi?" A voice behind me said. Mirajane had come to talk to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Since you came in late, you probably didn't hear."

"Hear what?" I said, confused.

"Next month, the Mayor is holding a Talent show." Mira said, smiling.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess he wants to see what kind of talent Magnolia has."

"I guess a talent show would be fun." I said as Dusk flew through the window. Thankfully, she was noteless.

She hooted twice.

"Really?" I asked her. Mira stared.

"I practice magic that allows me to speak any language, including Nikora and Owl." I told her, and she gave an 'oh!' of realization.

Behind us, Laxus came to.

"What'd ya do that for?" He growled, sparking.

"Oh, like a one-volt-onder like you can beat me in a one-on-one." I scoffed.

"Right now, then. Outside." He responded.

I smirked. "Cana, you're on bets."

She nodded.

The two of us went outside, ready to fight. I noticed that, out of 50 guild members, I had 30 votes to me. Good odds.

I also noticed that they had taken sides. Behind me, I saw Pit, Kasai, Lilith, Mira and Happy among the crowd.

On the other side was the rest of Team Natsu, as well as Elfman, all of Shadow Gear, and Macao.

The master himself came outside to begin the fight.

"Three...Two...One...GO!" He shouted, and the match began. Laxus ran towards me, fists clenched. I turned on the spot and vanished with a crack, appearing behind him just in time to hit him with the immobulus charm, freezing him. I kicked him in the face, sending him face first into the ground.

Pit and Kasai cheered.

"You're lucky I've only gotten mad twice in my life." I told him, unfreezing him. He jumped back to his feet through a heavy nosebleed.

"Now I'm Mad!" He said, and there was a sudden out burst of magic power coming from him.

"Obscurus!" I yelled, and a blindfold appeared over Laxus' eyes, rendering him blind.

"Tarantallegra." I said, holding back a laugh.

Laxus immediately started to dance to the laughter of everyone.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"You must be a boggart, because laughter is your demise!" I taunted. Pit was doubled over in laughter, and Kasai was smiling.

"She's a real man!" Elfman said to me.

"STOP!" Laxus ordered.

"Only if you admit your defeat." I told him.

"Never." He growled.

I then started to chuckle. "Than you're really not gonna like this. Avis!"

A bunch of yellow birds shot from the end of my wand.

"Oppugno."

The birds attacked Laxus, pecking at him.

By now, everyone was cheering.

""I will not be defeated by a butterfly!" Laxus yelled, trying to swat the birds away.

"Any suggestions on how to humiliate Sparky here?" I asked the crowd, who shouted suggestions.

"Transfigure him!" Elfman suggested.

"Mmmmakkkkeeeeee moore biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddds!" Cana, who was now so drunk she couldn't talk right, said before falling over, unable to stand anymore due to disorientation.

"Tickle him!" Pit and Kasai said in unison.

"Tickle, you say?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" Pit exclaimed.

"You do the honors, then." I said, handing him my wand.

"Rictusempra!" He shouted, and at once, Laxus started to laugh as though someone was tickling him with a feather.

"S-stop!" he wheezed.

I took my wand back. "Stupefy." I said once again, and Laxus was knocked out.

Everyone cheered. Apparently it was the first funny fight they had seen in ages. I took all the charms off and went back inside for a victory Root Beer.

"You're good! You didn't even break a sweat!" Levy told me after everyone was back in.

"Thanks." I said back, smiling.

But something was still nagging at me. That bad feeling about next thursday…

"Something wrong, Ayumi?" Kasai asked me. I must have been showing some worry.

"No...I just have a bad feeling about next thursday." I informed them. To my surprise, they both said they felt it too.

After a while, I went back to my house. I had brought up the Idea of staying with me to Pit and Kasai again, put they said that they were fine with camping.

After a quick dinner of Mac-and-cheese, I went outside to look at the stars. I had always admired them, loved the way they lit up the sky at night. I could see all 12 major constellations, a couple nebulas, and the milky way. Back in the village of Shimo, there was something called the Aurora Borealis, or the northern lights. That was truly the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, the light dancing in the sky with beautiful shades of green, red and yellow.

"Wow." I breathed. Sure, the Aurora was amazing, but we didn't get near as many stars.

I noticed a light in the distance. To see what it was, I sent Dusk. She came back a couple minutes later with Pit on her tail.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"So that's where you two are camping." I realized.

"Yup." Kasai walked up to me as well.

"Do you two want some snacks? I bake more than I know what to do with." I said, motioning towards my house.

"Sure!" Pit exclaimed.

The three of us went up to my house. On the outside, it looks like a green-and-brown tiny house.

But it's bigger on the inside.

 **Lilith's POV:**

' _I could have sworn I just told Laxus to bug-off… he must be dumber than I thought….'_ I thought to myself.

I looked to make sure Gray wasn't around and I went outside.

' _It's nice to know that he cares and all… but I can't just sit in a hospital bed all day…'_ I mentally told myself so I wouldn't feel bad.

I smiled as I saw Lucy and Natsu together looking at the stars.

Happy flew next to me, all depressed.

"Hi Happy…. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lucy stole Natsu…" he whined.

"I do have to admit… girls are evil…" I mumbled and sat down, ignoring the pain in my side.

Happy sat next to me and just sulked.

I froze a fish that I saw that flipped out in mid-air.

Happy looked up and went and got the ice block.

I broke it open with a punch and said, "There ya go…"

Happy was happy and then hugged me, "Thank you!"

With that, Happy started eating the fish.

I smiled and sat back.

Drake was flying circles in the sky.

I sigh and try to get my thoughts off of everything I didn't need to worry about.

Everything was alright.

' _For now…'_ I thought to myself.

I eventually fell asleep outside by the lake.


End file.
